Demon Child
by Inthe-EyesofMarch
Summary: Will Visser One and Three ever get along? Well obviously not because the council of thirteen is resorting to desperate messures. What happens when this plan gets out of hand and the all mighty Crayak and Ellimist get involved?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The Plan"

The Council of Thirteen stood around the round table, their dark, almost black cloaks hiding any detail of their faces. Though one thing could be told: Nine had the hosts of the kindly, dumb, bladed creatures, known as Hork-Bajir; two bloated centipedes known as Taxxons, and the other two were unknown because they were so covered up by their cloaks. Use your imagination if the excitement is killing you. Nearly all of them looked agitated, all except for one-- and that was Garoff, the possible suspect for the leader of the Council. He watched everyone through his blade-headed host, silent and calm, and they all nuked it out.

They were discussing the possible solution to one of the biggest problems of the empire: the potentially threatening relationship of Visser One and Visser Three. The two most powerful people (aside from the council of course) in the whole Yeerk Empire. They were both the most influential people, and they were constantly trying to kill each other. Visser One had led them to the class five species, and the infamous Visser Three had the only Andalite body-- he had to be clever. Both were very important assets to the Empire-- if only they got along. If they didn't get along… Well the empire may not last so long.

"Grrrriech!" shouted one of the Hork-Bajir at the other end of the table. It was a curse word of some sorts in Galard. "There is nothing we can do."

"We-ssss might assss well getssss rid of themsss…" agreed one of the two Taxxons.

Garoff didn't want it to come to that: he happened be very close to Visser One. He would have rather killed off number Three, but they were both a balance of what the empire needed. He struck the fear of an imaginary god into the heart of every Yeerk that envied him. He had to think of something that would keep them both alive, and getting alone….

"I have an idea," he started slowly, his voice quiet. The sound of his voice stopped any sort of discussion what so ever. When he knew that everyone was silent and paying attention to him, he continued. "It might be a little extreme--" Not to mention a little illegal (but he was apart of the council, and therefore could get away with a little more)-- "But it might just work." That sharpened the eyes of the whole council. He wasn't quite sure of the two mystery members because he couldn't see their multi-faceted eyes.

"I have been searching the nets of some distant places-- not even in this galaxy--" That got a couple of murmurs out of a few members. There had been a controversy about the Empire extending outwards to galaxies beyond the one they were at. It was a very large step, and it was interesting to hear of someone like Garoff searching for help somewhere out of the Galaxy. Had the situation gotten that bad? He raised a hand in peace. "And I found something that maybe of help. It is something that is even on their black market, and I'm eager to buy it off of them."

Garoff made a toothy grin. "And if we don't get what we want, we can just infest them!" It was a joke, and people laughed awkwardly, nervously wondering what this thing on the black market was.

"When can we get it?" asked one of the cloaked ones in a multiple-sound voice.

"What is it?" asked one of the Hork-Bajir.

Garoff's grin widened even farther. "You shall see. I would like to see the surprised looks on your faces."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Where it all Starts"

Edriss, who held the highest general rank of Visser One, sat at the controls after pushing her weapons head out of the way. You always had to do it yourself if you wanted it done right. Where was that damned blade ship?

Her eyes scanned the radars that lay before her on the windows that laid out the view of outer space. Nothing… Everything was showing up blank. How could someone so stupid be that clever in hiding for that long? She was sure that he was somewhere in the atmosphere of a certain blue planet. It shouldn't have been that hard to find him.

She wanted revenge because she was getting tired of Visser Three killing off her guards while they were off duty, and hanging them off the railing of her end of the mother ship, while laughing insanely at her. Edriss knew very well that the council wouldn't want to hear of it, so she had to handle everything on her own-- plus there would be a fight of finger pointing of what law who broke. She didn't want a death sentence.

"Aha!" she muttered under her breath. There was a blip in the radar, and most likely it was the sweet and wonderful Visser hiding from her.

((Do you know how childish this is?)) said Eva.

Visser One decided to not answer because her reply would have confirmed what her host was saying. He sodding started it. Unfortunately, her host was right, but she knew very well that Visser Three shouldn't get away with it-- and that was the main point. Edriss wanted to put a little dint in Esplin's little blade ship as a threat to what she could do. Unfortunately….

"Shit!" she shouted. The blip was in fact him, and he was directly behind her.

((Oh Visser)) cooed an arrogant thought-speech voice.

She rolled her eyes and looked up at the communications screen, seeing the Andalite head with glowing green eyes. The bastard was already gloating over a victory. "What do you want?" she snarled, trying to ignore the laughter that echoed in her mind. Okay, maybe it really was childish, but the Vissers' game was much more dangerous than candy land. The computer detected that all his weapons were pointed directly at her. He intended to kill her. "Esplin!" she welcomed in fake sweetness. "How nice to see you."

He ignored the snide greeting went straight to the gloating. ((Let us skip pleasantries, for I would like to show you my new weapon that I have just had installed. Wouldn't you like to see?)) He squinted his eyes, waiting to hear her beg.

"No I would not like to see," she replied rather darkly, "But I'm sure you're going to show me anyway."

((That's right!)) he crowed.

"You know, dear Visser, if you killed me, more than likely you would be charged with treason."

((I do not think so because in destroying you, I would be getting rid of a human lover-- an Andalite tool if you will.))

Edriss ignored the attack through gritted teeth. It was calling the kettle black. He was the one that researched, in his youth, all he could about Andalites. And they were the bigger enemies in the end, not the humans. If he called her a traitor, then he was the even bigger one to the empire.

((I have been doing a little research on human sayings, so in human I guess you would say… 'say your prayers!' Haha-HA!))

That was when her crew started going wild. All around her the computers began blinking furiously, some flashing red. The bastard was powering up his weapons! Edriss was seething, but didn't bother trying to subdue her host. She didn't have the time. At the moment she had to figure out how to get out of this trap, and bring the Visser into trouble at the same time. Fortunately for her, someone interrupted Visser Three's greatest victory.

On both the Blade ship's main screen, along with Edriss's ship appeared a cloaked figure. That made both of them freeze. Well, maybe Edriss a little bit more. Esplin rolled his main eyes, and began to agitatedly tap his front hoof, hoping that whatever the council wanted it wouldn't interrupt his fun, nor be that long. But you couldn't have everything.

"The council would like to see you in the center room of the pool ship at this moment," said the flat voice of one of the Hork-Bajir hosts. "Both of you."

Visser Three started to complain, but stopped, knowing that you just didn't say 'no' to a council member even if you had the only Andalite host-- plus he was going to look like an idiot in front of Visser One. Curse it! He couldn't have it all. He would have to wait to destroy her some other time-- and maybe if he was lucky, he could pull of killing both the Andalite bandits and her at the same time.

That was an instance that he often dreamt about.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"The Horrible Unfolding"

Minute later, Esplin had his blade ship docked at one corner of mother ship (at the opposite end from One's ship because he didn't really want that ship destroyed.) The ship's hull had just been repainted

((What do you know?)) shot back the Visser, as he walked down the dark halls, towards the center of the ship.

((I know that two-year-old Andalites don't even play this game that you and Visser One seem to enjoy playing constantly.))

((I don't enjoy it!)) Esplin's tale shot out in agitation, hitting one of the Hork-Bajir guards who had tried to get around him unharmed. He no longer had an arm, and went running down the hall, trying not to scream. Esplin looked down at the bloody, lost arm, hoping that the band on his arm shown gold-- the color of Visser One. ((Well, all right… Even if I did, Edriss certainly doesn't enjoy it,)) he grumbled. He had to smile and the last sentence and continued swaggering.

((You're a fool,)) muttered Alloran. He would have rolled his eyes and sneered had he had control of them.

((Well, who has control of this marvelous, strong body?)) shot back Esplin.

The silence of Alloran's voice pleased him, and he began to walk with an extra bounce in his step. He wasn't at all worried about the orders of coming and meeting the council. All he had to do was tip the blame towards Visser One with one tactic after another, and he was home free. And they wouldn't kill a Yeerk with an Andalite host, would they? He heard Alloran snort in the back of his mind, but he didn't bother to acknowledge him, moving on down the labyrinth of the large, bloated ship.

Minutes later, he found himself in the center of the room, Visser One standing just a few inches away from him. He wanted so badly to just trip her with his tale-- humans had to be unstable on just two legs, and very funny to watch fall and hit the ground in a heap. Hysterical! The urge was almost irresistible. The only thing that did stop him was the holographic image of all the council members.

Around them was a ring of Hork-Bajir controllers, too many for the Visser to defeat if anything were to go wrong. He stiffened a bit, knowing that the situation must have been a little bit more serious than he gave it credit for.

((Alive I see,)) he said to Edriss in private thought-speech. He saw her draw tighten in one of his eye stalks-- was that minor irritation? He enjoyed having telepathy!

Garoff stepped forward and addressed both of them. "The council is getting tired of how you two do not get along. We are tired of the destruction, and the messes you cause, throwing the empire further and further behind schedule. You must unify of suffer the consequences." He shot a look at Visser Three, meaning that he would kill him, Andalite host or no Andalite host.

As he continued talking about how the council was tired of them 'bickering', Edriss noticed that the ring of guards slowly began to filter out of the room. She felt the bottom of her stomach dropping, knowing that something was going to happen, and she wasn't going to like it.

"--You are both some of the most brilliant minds in the empire, and it's just a pity that you don't get along like Visser's should--" She didn't know if that was mock kindness or what. "So we are going to keep you two in the room until you can work it out…"

Both of the Vissers' eyes darted around, seeing, as well as hearing, all of the doors slam shut. This put Visser One in a panic. "WAIT!" she shouted at the fizzling hologram, reaching out a hand-- but it was too late. Garoff was already gone.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Trapped with Insanity"

((Ahhh, this is the perfect opportunity to end your life here,)) purred Visser Three, as he hovered over her, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

Visser One stood with her back facing him, trying to find some sort of way out. But she knew very well that there wasn't-- not even a shaft, ventilator, or pipeline. Her small body wouldn't be able to get out and leave him in the room to suffer alone without her.

When she didn't react fast enough, Esplin tried switching his tactics. ((You know, we could create an empire of our own…))

"You tried that tactic the first time, and it didn't work then-- what makes you think it'll work this time? You're not going to frame me for being a traitor." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. He looked like he was getting irritated, on the verge of losing his temper perhaps. His tail was in the air, itching to take that one fatal strike. Edriss raised an eyebrow. "It'll be too easy if you stoop to killing me now-- and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

The Andalite controller's non-existent eyebrows raised. He didn't want to admit, though, that it was a good point. He wanted it to be a long, slow way down for his arch-nemesis.

Idiot, she thought. She would have be the first to try to kill him, if it weren't for the fact that he had the upper hand.

((Now how are you going to get out of this one, Edriss?)) asked Eva, cooing from her head.

((Shut it!)) Edriss snarled, wanting to kill that voice of hers.

Edriss sighed, and sat against the wall, watching the Andalite walk around in circles on his four dainty little hooves, trying to find a way out. It was dim in the room, just like the rest of the ship-- made it look dark, ominous, and evil looking. Luckily she had fed just that morning, and secretly she hoped that the Visser didn't have long. Slowly, she watched Three's temper rise. It had to have been a record-- three minutes--

SLAM!

The sound resonated through the room, making the human host jump. Esplin's tail slammed into the wall in anger and frustration. The tail didn't even leave a dint in the wall. But he didn't give up. Over and over again, he tried to hack a hole with the sharp blade of his tail, but to no avail. It was beginning to get amusing for Visser One, despite the loud clanking noises.

((GUARDS!)) he shouted at the top of his mind. (It would have been lungs had it not been thought-speech.)

Visser One rolled her eyes and stood up. "They're not going to hear you-- and even if they did, they were all probably ordered, directly by the council, not to listen to us. Stop being an idiot and calm down-- you're giving me a headache!"

Esplin, for once listened to her, but she noticed that one of his green eyes was twitching. They both stood in the room in silence, and just when she thought she was home free.

They continued to stare at each other, time frozen. It might as well have been because they had no clue to what was happening outside of the room. Just when Edriss thought that Visser Three was going to blink, he decided to say something.

((Why in the Dark Sun should I get along with you? As soon as you make a mistake, I will take your place as Visser One.)) Edriss couldn't figure out if he meant to start something, or if he was thinking of his 'glorious' future out loud.

"When hell freezes over," Edriss snapped without thinking. She didn't like the idea of a buffoon taking over after her. "The Empire would lose more hosts than gaining any."

He laughed arrogantly. ((Don't worry, they'll relent, give up hope.)) He was so sure that they would give up fighting just like his own host did. He kept up hope-- but that was all, and that was something completely useless. ((It has happened before, and I've seen it.)) The Hork-Bajir home world for example, Edriss thought.

It was Visser One's turn to laugh, though hers was much different. Harsh and bitter. He of course didn't know that the Guerilla force that had given him so much trouble was human. "You are a fool. An idiot. These are a different species, maybe even like us."

The Visser blinked, and for a second, she thought that he was speechless. But she was wrong about that factor as usual. He crossed his arms over his chest, the rest of his body in the ultimate gesture of arrogance. ((HAHA! Now really?))

Visser One raised an eyebrow. "Well for one, they have a better sense of humor than our enemies, and they hope for things they can't have and try to obtain it no matter what."

((Admitting to your addictions to humans?)) He grinned in the Andalite way.

"No, just that I know my enemy!" she said through gritted teeth. Damn him. "And I happen to know things that you should have known! Fool!" With each word, her voice began to raise, and she was slowly losing her grip on her own temper.

The Andalite's temper was also catching on too. ((I am not as foolish as you take me for, Visser One! I am not the one who is under the sight of the council.)) He said the name of her position with a sneer.

"Do you happen to know of the Andalite bandits? Who they really are?" She laughed mirthlessly. Three's eyes widened, knowing what the answer was, the answer that he had ignored for so long because it didn't make any since to him. "They're human!" she screamed, throwing up her hands. "Humans! Those people you deem weak and fearful are the very bandits that continue to anger and frustrate you!"

The Three's nostrils flared at the insult, his tail twitching. He wanted to kill her then and there. This game wasn't fun anymore, and since it was serious, then there was no problem in killing her-

"If you do kill me, they probably will kill you, the Council of Thirteen. The council member said that 'we had to get along, or face the consequences'. And if I'm dead, then you're very obviously not getting along with me." Edriss's temper had gone like smoke, knowing that she had hit him hard.

AN: Another chapter of my new longish fic. I'm not getting that many reviews!! TT Anyways... I hate the fact that doesn't take the thought-speak brackets anymore-- I keep having to go back to replace them with something that they will take. To those who are reading-- enjoy!


	5. Interlude Time!

Interlude One

In the cafeteria on the mother ship, everyone ate peacefully, until they heard loud shouting. (This had continued on and off for the past five hours. Who could argue for that long?) A few controllers broke out into snickers, and even laughter. Those echoes happened to be the voices of two of the most dangerous Vissers. (Visser Two was a ghost compared to the ever-dangerous Visser Three.) And they were trapped inside one room until they got along. People were already placing bets at the counter at one end of the room, and not all of them had human hosts with a sense of humor. None of them wanted them to get along mainly because they didn't want Visser Three to come out.

Chapman sat alone at a table at the far end of the room, and seemed unusually relaxed as he ate in silence. He noticed a waiter caring a tray deep into the depths of the ship, probably in the general direction of where the two tyrants were kept.

Interlude Two

A hologram of the council stood outside of the overly locked room. The look on some of their faces were priceless because of the constant bickering. Garoff looked down at the ground, his taloned hand covering his face as he shook his head back and forth. There was no hope for the Empire at this rate. They had to go through with it.

One of the Taxxons looked over at him and asked, "Shall we send the command?"


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Visser Three's New Word"

Their shouting went on for so long that One's voice began to get sore-- but she wasn't going to give it up until his mind was winded, and he fell from mental strain. Even if the council threatened her, she wasn't going to try to get along with that idiot. The smarter side of herself should have thought of it because if she wasn't there, who would be there to oversee the invasion of Earth? Esplin would find someway to worm his way out of death, like he always did. Damn coward.

As they stood face-to-face, there was a loud screeching sound, and their eyes moved towards one of the doors. Both of them were too stunned to move, but Visser One snapped out of it a made for the door. When the door was fully opened, a waiter appeared. She noticed, as soon as his eyes landed on Visser Three, that his knees suddenly went weak, the tray in his hands wobbling slightly in his shaky hands.

He sucked it up, and looked at Visser One. "Visser," he greeted respectfully with the nod of his head. "The council told me to offer you two food and water to go with your stay here."

Visser One's hopes dropped, and shattered to the ground. "They have not changed their minds?"

"No…" He dropped his eyes, as Visser Three made his way to the door, shoving Edriss out of the way with his tail, paper cutting her in the arm.

((You mean that I am to stay here with this-this filth?)) Esplin raged. His tail whipped around in the air in anger, threatening to kill the messenger.

"Un-until you get along…" The waiter looked as if he was trying not to break into laughter. Knowing that he was somewhat safe for now, he turned and left, the door slamming shut behind him.

"LET ME OUT!" screamed Visser One at the door. But it was no use.

Visser Three looked down at the tray, tail cocked and ready to smash everything it. Edriss noticed the movement. "Wait!" she screeched. "We don't know when they're going to get back in here." If Esplin had been on a Looney Tunes cartoon, steam would have been coming out of his elf-like ears, but at least his tail went down, until it almost rested on the ground. It seemed to make sense to him.

With that Visser One went over to the tray and picked it up, looking at everything that was on it. A sandwich and water. "Nothing for you!" she said, opening the bottle of water and drinking from it.

Esplin's rage suddenly got the better of him, and his tail whipped forward, slashing into the bottle of water. With that, feeling much better, he stepped forward, and dipped his hoof into the puddle, drinking up what was left, as Edriss looked at him in fury. Happy of the reaction, Visser Three moved his tail to her throat. ((Don't want you lapping up any of it,)) he insulted.

Visser One rolled her eyes, putting the tray down and lay down against the wall. "I'm going to sleep-- and I trust that you're not going to do anything in fear of having your only chance of getting out of this place." With that, she rolled over, with her back towards him, just tempting him to make a move. Of course, when he did make a move, it wasn't in the way that she was suspecting.

Visser Three jerked himself around, angered at the fact that he didn't get to her. He didn't have time to get along with someone like her-- it would put him behind schedule of his great plan of conquest. Well… He was already behind because of certain bandits that surely were not human. Only his great enemy-- the Andalite-- would be that clever enough. They were worth having as enemies-- not those blundering animals that tottered on two legs. Visser One's conquest wasn't all that great because, after all, they had two legs, were nearly blind, and had possibly the worst sense of smell.

He began to think in circles over and over again eventually writing a mental list about how he would be so much better at being a Visser One than Edriss. As time passed something, slowly but surely, began to seep into his mind, something that bewildered even his host. It was subtle, warm and fuzzy-- a feeling that Esplin was not used to, and he didn't like it as soon as he felt it. Well no, after a while, he decided that he really did kind of like it. He turned around and looked at the sleeping Visser One, turning his triangular-shaped head to the side.

Esplin took a dangerous step forward, just curious. A curiosity that he hadn't felt since he was a child. A part of Alloran's personality seemed to have rubbed off: the part where he thought about his life, every detail of what led up to what; all the maybe's in his life. Esplin thought about all the times he had been so cruel to Edriss-- she was the perfect opponent. He was the perfect conqueror, he was brilliant, clever, and could have anything he wanted-- and she always stood up to oppose him.

It was… It was-- what was that human term he had often caught glimpses of on human magazines? … Sexy… That was it. It was a wonderful, peculiar word. Seemed to explain him in a way, but the term could be used as a verb, could it not? Yes, yes, her actions were… Sexy.

**AN: I'm going** to start updating this every other day like I did with Willing Host, with Two Chapters, just so everyone knows, lol.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Heart Stopping Moment"

Visser One woke up a few hours later, having the feeling of being watched. Slowly, she turned over on her other side, and jumped, sitting straight up. Three was watching her. It wasn't the normal look of contempt and arrogance, it was something else, something that she couldn't identify-- something that she didn't want to identify.

((Ahhh… Visser, you are awake?)) he asked. His voice was deepened. Edriss didn't even want to think of it as… As-- oh god!… Seductive, but that's what it sounded like… She felt herself gag.

"No, I'm still asleep," she answered sarcastically.

((I really love your games,)) he said, and laughed after a pause.

Edriss shook her head, trying to shake off feeling violated. Her host was just as perplexed. Slowly, but surely, she got up onto her feet, running her hand through her hair, stretching cramped muscles. "What are you up to, Visser?" she asked suspiciously. After all, it could have been a joke of his, even though it seemed a little bit too crude even for him.

Visser Three laughed-- no giggled at her. The monster giggled. She didn't know he (let alone the host himself) had the capacity to giggle! It was warped. Like fluffy happiness springing into your mind. ((I am not up to anything!)) he said, but after a pause, his smile widened.

It took a second for everything to register for Edriss, but when she got it, she wished she hadn't. Where was the Yeerk councilor when you needed him? She would need some major therapy after this. Was he in love with her? But how? This was a sudden change from a few hours ago-- something wasn't adding up.

She felt a shiver going up her spine, as well as a gag swelling up her throat. She tried to get her voice to start working. "Yeah," she started, her voice sounding more sarcastic than she realized it was. "You stay way over at that end of the room, while I sit in this little corner over here, and we'll just wait for the council to come and get us, all right?"

The Visser Three thought of this as a game. ((Oh yes, distance does make the hearts grow fonder, does it not? Ooooh, I love your thinking Edriss.))

Edriss could have sworn that if he had a mouth, he would have been drooling at saying her own name. It was disgusting.

She rolled her eyes and went to the corner that she had indicated where she was going to stay posted-- no glued to. Bringing her knees up to her chin, she eyed the Visser wearily, knowing very well that there was something very strange indeed going on.

"That's it, I'm going to tell the council of thirteen that I quit this empire…" she muttered under her breath.

Edriss woke up not long after she decided to quite her job as being the top general in the Yeerk Empire. She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to rub out all the knots in it from laying down on her knees in fetal position. At the moment, she didn't quite remember all that had transpired before she had fallen asleep, but it slowly began to sink in. A moment of horror filled her mind, but then it slowly faded as she made eye contact with a certain green-eyed alien. Her breath caught.

Whatever Visser Three had, now gripped her-- and strangely she didn't mind it even though she knew that it must have been a bad thing to happen. At that moment, her mind seemed to have deleted why she hated the Andalite controller.

Snap out of it!

Hearing that conscience-like voice in the back of her head, made her dully snap out of it, but not enough to stop her from eyeing Visser Three as he winked at her, calling to her. This had to have been a horror movie. A part of her kept on telling her that it was so wrong, but the other half just thought it was romantic, and made her melt even faster.

He slowly began to step towards her, as she felt her mouth moving, telling him to come closer. Then time stopped.

**AN: Does** anyone know how to do page breaks?!


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"A Tale From Someone Who Knows"

Edriss blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. She didn't know how time had stopped, only that she just knew. And the fact that the Visser had stopped moving, and he wasn't even blinking.

"Okay, I am going to stop this right now before something irreversible happens," said an elf-like creature that suddenly was in front of her. He reminded Edriss of that made-up, invisible creature called Santa Claus because of the long beard, but that was all that he had in common. His clothing was strange and alien-like (that is if there were any other creatures like the humans in the galaxy.)

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, feeling very alarmed.

"I am the very annoying creature called the Ellimist," smiled the elf-creature serenely.

Visser One scoffed at him. Why would he be here? What was he doing in front of one of Crayak's creatures at not being shot down by the great god? A weakling. A creature that the Andalite-filth worshipped.

As if reading a part of her mind, he answered, "I am here because there is something that really should not happen. An event that should not have occurred-- that should not be."

"Under your conclusion," she snapped sarcastically.

Another Santa-like grin apart, as if the filth really was proud of his reputation for cutting in and 'fixing' things. He was about to say something else when--

(Erm, no-no, not really,) said another voice, but this time it was in her head. A blinking red eye this time, but she knew, deep down in her gut, who it was. Crayak. She stared at the nervously blinking red eye, wondering what the hell they were both doing there. (It really should not happen.) He added emphasis on 'not' as if the thought of what was going to happen was at that moment violating his mind just thinking about it.

"We for once agree," observed the elvin filth. He looked over at Crayak as if they were friends. He seemed to find the situation amusing.

(I know,) said the eye in sarcastic horror, rolling itself upwards.

Edriss found herself getting even more furious per second, and had enough of just standing and waiting to hear what this 'thing that was not supposed to happen' was. She could guess, and a part of her seemed happy. Though there was this one part of her…

"What the hell is it?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Fortunately, it was loud enough to stop them both from making observations at the fact that they were agreeing to something.

Both the Ellimist and Crayak looked at each other and nodded.

"You and the Visser have a baby," said the Ellimist in a matter-of-fact tone.

And that was when the eye started to cry.

The Ellimist sighed, and pulled out a handkerchief out of thin air and handed it to the sobbing eye. The hankie began to dab at the eye, though Edriss failed to understand how it floated in mid air.

(It's just horrible. A nightmare. I hate the brat myself-- and I was the one who created evil!) sobbed the eye.

"There, there," said the Ellimist consolingly. "We'll fix it." He looked up at a blank-faced and shocked Edriss "Though we do have to let her choose. We can't force anyone…"

That stopped the eye dead in its sobbing. Who said that we can't force people?

"We can show her, and direct her to the right choice," winked the Ellimist.

(Oh-- so that's how you do it,) said the eye accusingly. (Hmmm, I quite like that idea,) he pondered out loud after a second thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Edriss, cutting in. Her brain slowly began to restart, though she didn't know how she felt about the whole having-a-baby idea.

"Easy-- we just show you what happens in this future if you and the Visser--"

(Do the wild thang!) interrupted Crayak. Ellimist stared at him, an eyebrow raised. Crayak gave him a sheepish look. (Sorry-- I've always wanted to say that. Has a nice ring to it.)

The Ellimist shook his head and continued. "Had a child. You view it, and make your decision. If you say you don't want this to happen-- then this day never happened."

"And if--" Edriss began.

The Ellimist closed his eyes, and Crayak burst into tears again. "Then things will proceed to happen. Which we don't want."

The Ellimist paused, and looked at her closely as if trying to gauge what she was thinking. He held out his hand after that split second. "Now, shall we begin?"

"But I've already chosen not to--" Edriss started. Her real mind frame had started back up. She was getting ready to tell them to wipe her memory clean of the horrible thoughts of having a child with that-- idiot.

"To bad, we're still taking you."

Honestly, omnipotent species and their god complex. Visser One sighed exasperatedly-- she hoped that she had at least one a great victory in the future.

**AN: I already** broke my own due dates... . Sorry about that-- I've been really really busy this week (I thought you were allowed to bum out senior year...) So since I didn't update the other days, I'm adding four chapters this update instead of the usual two. So those who are still reading... uh... surprise!? Thank-you for your reviews! XD


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Disorientation"

NOW, THE FIRST FEW SECONDS MAY BE A LITTLE DISORIENTING, said a voice somewhere around Edriss's head. She had a feeling that it was the Ellimist's voice, and not Crayak's mainly because she had all these happy images floating in her head. Too happy for her taste. Time suddenly began to move as if someone had pushed the fast forward button, while she had stepped out of her own body watching her actions.

She watched herself somehow manage to mate with the Visser. More amazed than violated, she turned her head to one side, trying to make sense of the whole position. Smugly, she admitted to herself that it put the Karma Sutra to shame. Edriss shook her head of the thought, realizing that there were two god-like figures in the room watching everything that was happening. She still wasn't used to someone watching her life along with her-- and this was even stranger because she was watching her future and didn't know what to suspect.

And so far she was pretty amazed.

Somehow, after that one act, time seemed to skip a bit, and she found herself floating into outer-space, watching the earth's surface grow more futuristic (in the Yeerk fashion anyway.)

UGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANTED TO SEE THAT! said the floating Ellimist's voice.

PIFF, I'M A GOD, I CAN BE A PERVERT, replied another ginormous voice. Most likely it was Crayak's. IT'S VERY AMUSING. YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOME TIME.

The Ellimist's voice didn't reply back with anything snappy, but stayed silent. Edriss realized that she was a cheap five-second porn flick for a being. She slapped her forehead, covering her eyes at how ridiculous the idea was. Who would have thought.

Slowly, but surely, she began to land onto the earth's surface. It was dark out, even for a city-- she had no idea where it was. The city towered high above her, cars zooming everywhere, from all directions, like those cheap, human sci-fi films she had often seen on TCM when she was bored and wanted to make fun of something on Yeerk Satellite on the mother ship. There was a massive Yeerk pool in the distance, and she felt her heart skip a beat: they won the war.

WELL, NOT YET-- BUT YOU GET THE IDEA, said Crayak gleefully. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO WALK AROUND AND GLOAT.

Edriss had to roll her eyes at him, but did as she was told, wondering what her mutant child would look like. Part of her dreaded seeing the child.

As she walked forward, she realized that there were Yeerk pools of all shapes and sizes everywhere-- or at least placed decoratively. Nice touch, she thought. They were occasionally on top of buildings, on the ground… The streets were unbelievably clean, but there were even stores with alien literature and videos. Weapons stores were in plain sight, and she was tempted to go in a take a look, perhaps get herself a piece of artillery-- she could use it on Visser Three if the future was supposedly painful enough. She sighed in relief, as she began to feel like her old self again. Coming up with how many ways to kill him seemed far more entertaining than mating with him.

As she walked further into the city, she had a feeling that she was being moved into a certain direction. People walked by her, not taking the least bit notice of her.

PEOPLE CAN'T SEE YOU, the Ellimist said, definitely reading her mind.

She came to a building, probably one of the tallest ones in this strange city. It glowed an eerie green in the dark, from the sides. She hesitated before going into the building, her hand floating over the door handle. But at that moment she didn't need to worry about opening the door because a child stepped out of it before she got the chance to get the bravery to.

Something in Edriss's mind told her that she had come face to face with her daughter at the age of ten.


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"A Pet for the Daughter"

A purple-haired girl stood outside the doorway, feeling as if she was suddenly being watched, but she only shrugged and kept on moving down the street. She looked about eight and was pretty tiny for her age, if not a bit pudgy. She had bangs cut extremely straight and neat across her forehead. Her shoulder-length hair was cut in the same way, only curling slightly inwards, framing her heart-shaped face-- just like the kids from Children of the Corn. She had large cat-shaped yellow eye that could either look adorable or dangerous.

In one of her tiny, delicate hands she carried what looked to be a catalogue. She carried it along with her as she moved down the overly tidy sidewalk. Suspicious, she turned around, yelling at the top of her lungs bringing out a Dracon beam. The street was still empty, and she turned back around with a raised eyebrow.

Soon she was at one of the large Yeerk pools where there were several people crowded around it. She was looking for someone specific because she looked around the room calculatingly. When she found exactly who she was looking for, she squealed and began to skip happily across the large, flat area about the size of a large football field. It was a very disturbing sight to see: a happily, giddy girl skipping across a place with caged humans screaming in horror. Though at that time, fewer and fewer were screaming.

She stepped up to one of the platforms where an older woman in her mid forties stood, checking off something on a holographic board. A longer-haired, older Edriss stood looking down at her daughter with loving, smiling eyes.

"Mommy, I want this one!" said the girl, lifting the heavy catalogue to her mother. "This one this one!" She began to jump up and down eagerly, as her mother tried to get a look at what she was so eager to get. Finally, Edriss took the book from the girl to get the closer look.

"No, dear, I can't let you have this, Helen," sighed Edriss. They had chosen the name from the Greek myth story about the woman who launched a thousand ships. It sounded like a conqueror's name. Plus Edriss's husband thought she was just adorable. Right then, the girl's eyes had grown twice their size, and teary.

"But mommy…" the girl whined sadly.

Edriss shook her head, not falling for the look. "No, you can't have that."

With that Helen turned on her heal and stomped off in an eight year-old way. After about a block away from the pool, the girl stopped, her eyes brightening, and turned another corner walking with a stronger walk.

"Daddy, can I have this?" asked Helen eagerly. This time she had perfected the technique and made with the eyes before her father could say no. "Mommy said to ask you," she added-- icing on the cake.

Visser Three looked down at his daughter, all four eyes trained on the little girl. He was about to say no, but something about her manor forced him to think otherwise. It had to have been the Jedi mind trick, because it took him down without a fight. He held out a delicate Andalite hand so that she could give him the catalogue. (Which one, princess?) he asked as he scanned the page over, until she pointed out exactly what she wanted. He rolled one of his eyes. (That one?) He shook his stalk eyes back and forth.

(No.) he replied, handing the catalogue back.

An evil smile that appeared in the girl's eyes-- a smile that Visser Three didn't seem to notice. She flipped a few pages over. "Can I have this one then?"

The Visser took the book back and looked at the different page. His eyes grew distant as he looked at what the girl wanted, and for a second an old rage look returned in his eyes. Helen had him in the tiny palm of her hand. (I will get you this one,) he said. Then he came back to reality. (I promise.)

"Yay!" cheered the girl, her eyes lightening up in pure delight. "I get a pet Andalite!" She paused, her face turning serious for a moment. "When are we going to get him?"

The sound of her voice made him what to keep his promise even more. (I'll get him don't worry.) Then he muttered to himself, (If I find him first.)

"What will we name him?" asked the half-human girl, eager again, knowing that he would keep his promise-- even if it killed him.

(We will keep his original name. Aximili. A nice reminder of my new trophy.) He snapped out of it again, and corrected himself. (A nice name for your gift.)

The evil grin returned on the girl's face.


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Good Taste in Blood"

The red building happened to be the Helen's home. The green was a shop full of alien pets for the Yeerk children. The Empire now had the room to utilize potential hosts as pets for their bored children. The new generation no longer knew what war was, only for a few rebellions that popped up here and there-- especially on earth for some reason. They just wouldn't give up the fight, even when the war had been won long ago. This was the planet that Helen happened to live on-- Visser One and Visser Three found the place had romantic value. Whatever that was.

Helen was just happy to have everything that she had ever wanted and asked for. If they were in 'love' she would continue to get everything. Even if they hated each other, she would find ways to get around that.

Helen and her father leaned over the railing, looking at the night sky as her father told great epic stories of how he beat the Andalite bandits. He found it amusing that Visser One was indeed right, and that they were mostly human-- except for one of them. The one he wanted the most-- the two of the six that managed to get away.

"Why did he get away?" asked Helen, in her most girlish voice, her eyes large.

That stopped Visser Three's good mood to a dead halt, and he clopped away, with the girl struggling to keep up. The guards that lined the midair walkway, back off a bit, sensing his anger singeing the air. A look that Helen couldn't quite understand appeared on his face, something like a smile was the closest translation.

(My dear, would you like to know how to take your anger out on things?) said Visser Three in an insane smile.

The girl smiled and giggled with glee at the thought of learning something new from her father. Her mother was boring and didn't teach her anything but politics of the empire. Both father and mother aspired their daughter to being the head of the council of thirteen. What was so strange about the whole thing was the fact that Visser Three no longer selfishly dreamt of being the head anymore, but to have his pride and joy take over.

(You remember that pretty little dagger that I had given you for your birthday?) The smile in his eyes widened, either from insanity or for the love of his daughter becoming just like him.

"Yes father!" Helen's eyes widened with delight. She brought the silvery thing out from her jacket and showed it to him.

(Watch my tail, and pretend that the dagger is your own bladed tail.) He wished that she was an Andalite, so that he could enjoy the full joy, but alas, she was human, aside from the off color hair and eyes. None of the Yeerk scientists could figure it out-- and all of them naturally died after telling said parents. The thought went away, as he took aim of one of the Hork-Bajir guards that passed by, hacking off one of his arms a second later. (Now you try,) he said, looking over at his daughter.

The poor guard fell to his knees, screaming in shock. Helen did it her way, instead of following exactly what her father did, stabbing him in the stomach. A splattering sound could be heard from down the hall, as the guard fell to the ground, groaning as he slowly died. The daughter giggled as she looked at her father's face, eyes wide and innocent. She glanced over just in time to see the parasite try and crawl out of the dying host's body, and then go still as it died along with him.

"What do you think daddy?" asked the girl. The Visser felt his heart melt at the joyful sound of her voice. And proud too at how quickly she acted.

(You're sick,) said a very subdued Alloran, from the back of Visser's mind.

(And just sick enough to keep your children alive instead of killing them before you eyes,) threatened Esplin. His moment was not going to be ruined by his own insolent host.

"Esplin," said Edriss just behind him, with one of her hands on her hips. He turned so that he could look at her through his main eyes rather than his eye stalks. She looked slightly peeved, but angry enough to make him feel like he was in deep water. "Stop exposing our child to an excessive amount of violence. It could do something to her mind."

Just when he thought he really was in trouble, her mouth formed a tiny smile. Slowly, she began to demorph out of her human host's form. Deep purple began to sprout out of her skin, a tail, another set of legs, two extra fingers, and stalk eyes. Visser One had the host of an Andalite-- and more specifically, Alloran's wife, just for fun. When she had the host, she acquired Eva's DNA, leaving her to a trusted adviser.

Helen only stood there watching everything, her face blank. Slowly, she held up the catalogue to them both, hoping that her father remembered his promise.

(I told you no, Helen,) Edriss said calmly, glancing back at Visser Three fondly.

(She wants a specific pet, my sweet,) Esplin said, his eyes splitting into a blood thirsty smile. He took the magazine from his daughter and showed his wife. She squinted her eyes, trying to remember the face, then they widened. She seemed to have changed her mind.

(Clearly our daughter has good taste.) Edriss paused. Suddenly her eyes split into an evil grin. (Now we have incentive to start a search to find our old friends.)

**AN: Sorry, if** Visser Three was going to screw around with anybody, it had to be a person with the host of his host's wife. I couldn't do that to Alloran! TT


	12. Chapter Ten

**AN: Sexual** content implications, though I think the rating of T will still suffice. You've been warned. Thanks for the reviews, btw!

Chapter Ten

"Still in Love After Child"

Even if the war against the Andalites was won, and Earth was taken over and turned into something like the home world, there was still Saturday morning cartoons. Children hosts had to be kept happy, and sometimes life for the average Yeerk was a bit boring. Helen was one of those Yeerks the next morning.

Her parents were in the other room together and wouldn't let her in. It was frustrating because they weren't exactly clear on why they would not let her in the room, so she was forced to watching cartoons for at least three hours of the morning. Helen felt very frustrated at the moment because she had hoped that her parents would go straight to getting her the pet she had wanted so badly, for so long. At least a week going on now since she wanted a pet, anyway. Everyone else seemed to have a pet!

"Ohhh, yes!" she heard her mother scream. Curious, she got up to see what was going on, though a part of her was weary. She went down the hall of the family's private floor, towards where her parents were hiding. (They did after all seem to be hiding from her anyway.) Halfway through the hall, she came to her parent's room. The sun filtered through another window, rays of light hitting the metallic door. (Somehow the empire had managed to fuse kandrona rays into the earth sun, so that the Yeerks were constantly getting some sort of supply, so that they rarely had to exit their hosts.)

Helen entered a supposedly unknown code to her into the keypad, and the door opened sideways. She looked in the rather dark room, wondering what her parents were hiding from her, yet not wanting to know at the same time. Standing on the bed was her father, while her mother (in human form obviously) sat on his back, pulling his head backwards by the neck with black lace.

They looked like they were completely into what they were doing, until one of her father's eyestalks caught a glimpse of her. He seemed to have said something to her mother, because her eyes opened glancing over at her daughter, before falling off of his back in shock. She reached for a blanket to cover up her dark-colored lingerie. Helen didn't seem at all affected by the whole sight, because she just stood there patiently while her parents straightened themselves out. It was obvious that she was used to seeing such things.

Visser One brushed her hair out of her face, clearing her throat. "What do you want, honey?"

Helen put on her biggest sad face she could muster. "Daddy, when are you going to get my pet? I've been ever so patient." She pouted, her bottom lip trembling.

Her father fell for the ploy, and stepped off the bed. "Soon, soon," he replied earnestly. A mad look appeared in his eyes: he was determined to keep his promise.

Helen seemed satisfied enough and left the room to continue watching her cartoons. Edriss breathed a sigh of relief, and looked over at Visser Three, who stared at the door that their daughter exited out of.

"Honestly," she said lightly, with a smile in her eyes, "I think you are more loyal to our daughter than to me."

When Visser Three turned to look at her, before he could say anything, she winked at him, and came over, intertwining her fingers around each other around his neck.

About another hour or so later, Helen turned around hearing slamming noises from her parents room, before hearing the door swish open. Her mother stormed out of the room rather dramatically, her father following 'helplessly' after her. Edriss was back into her normal host's form; her hooves could barely be heard on the flooring.

((Honestly,)) she said even more dramatically than her exit out of the bedroom, ((You do not give me any respect!)) Her cat-yellow eyes pouted, but this seemed to be the final straw for Visser Three.

((I give you everything, and this is what you say?)) his voice bellowed, echoing in the minds of at least half the people in the building.

Edriss turned her back on him, delicate arms crossing over her chest. ((How dare you not see-- I want a divorce. I am moving out right away!)) With that, she turned and left, just like she said she would, leaving Helen feeling very confused at all that had transpired. So that was why she was strangling daddy…

Visser Three sighed, looking slightly wistful. He walked over towards his daughter and pulling her by the arm away from the TV. ((Let us go find our little pet, shall we?))

The next thing Helen knew, they were both out of the opposite door, with the sound of Visser's cackling ringing through out her mind. 'Finally,' was all that she was thinking of, as an evil, greedy, child-like smile spread on her face.


	13. Interlude Time! 2

Interlude Three

The original Edriss stood next to the elf-like scum and the eye ball, watching her 'future' self storm off passed the Hork-Bajir guards. The guards rolled their eyes, which seemed very unusual-- guards sure as hell didn't do that in her presence. She turned to look at the God-like creatures, knowing very well that they knew all that was going on.

It was the Ellimist who was the one to answer first through half shut lids, amused. "This happens all the time here." She looked at him still confused. "You fain divorce to add to the passion-- 'distance makes the heart grow fonder,'" he explained more specifically. "It's rather odd, but it seems to work."

Just as he was about to go on, they heard mock gagging noises coming from the flaming eye that was Crayak. When he noticed that they were both staring at him, he blinked. ((I find the thought of love very disgusting.)) He paused, then when he next spoke, he was right down to business. ((You better tell her what really caused all of this.))

"It was the council's idea-- they did all of this."

Visser One's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?" She then raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but waited to hear what the elf had to say.

"They grew tired of you two not getting along, and became so desperate that they reached to the other ends of space to find an answer. The answer was found in some drug sold on a black market, and they took that desperate chance. It was a 'love potion' so to speak, and even a drop would be potent enough to make you two fall 'madly' in love with each other. Unfortunately, it never wore off-- the change was permanent, and eventually you became pregnant."

Edriss sneered at the idea of being in love with Visser Three permanently. "Well, can you put me back now, since you very obviously made it wear off?" She crossed her arms over her chest impatiently, tapping her foot. Not even a gallon of that stuff would make a difference now that she knew what was going to happen-- the horrible future.

The eye shook its spherical head. ((No, we have to make sure that this can never happen. We have to scar you so badly, that even if you think of falling madly in love with Esplin 9466, you'll slit your wrists at the pure horror of it all.))


	14. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Andalite Season

"Daddy, I'm tired!" whined Helen. Her knees and feet ached from how long she was forced to stand with her father at the bridge of the blade ship. They were somewhere next to the middle of nowhere. A forest-- probably one of the last ones on the entire planet. Visser Three kept it there, knowing that the rest of the 'Andalite' bandits would take it as refuge. If he left it alone long enough, he knew that maybe they would get comfortable and their guard would drop. Hopefully.

If they weren't there, then they would surely be in one of the underground resistances. The empire left them alone because there weren't really a threat anymore-- and if they tried to attack, then they would have been gone in one fell swoop. A raid had been a long time coming to them in Visser Three's opinion-- better to take out every single enemy, and make sure that the opponents stay crushed for good.

Ahhh… It would be nice to finally get the brother of the great Elfangor-- a relief actually. Better yet-- his son also and at the same time. He didn't know yet what he was going to use them for (aside from his daughter's pet that is), but he was going to make sure that it was hours of his own enjoyment after all of the frustration they had forever given him. His life would then be almost complete-- he had to make sure that his Helen dearest made it to the council of thirteen of course too--

"DADDY!" yelled the girl even louder, yanking the Visser out of his thoughts.

He easily noticed how everyone on the bridge of the blade ship froze up, wondering how all of this was going to turn out. The Visser still had a reputation of being very unpredictable when it came to his temper.

((Yes?)) he asked as calmly as he could (he would kill one of his guards later, just for the fun of it.)

The girl lightly stomped her foot. "Have you found him yet?" she whined. Her eyes glazed over with a layer of moister-- tears that begged to fall.

((No, but we will find them soon,)) he reassured, not wanting to see her throw a tantrum.

"Sir," said one of the human controllers just in the nick of time, "We have found something on the life scanners." Visser Three sat up straighter, just hoping. The human had the intelligence to continue on with his report. "We think it's Andalite."

((Think?)) stated Esplin, his voice harsh-- a threat.

The human's face paled, and he quickly corrected himself, his voice stuttering. The Visser felt impatient, not liking the idea of there being an error. He already missed his wife-- he shook his head. Edriss wasn't married to him-- it must've been the host getting him mixed up again. Yeerks didn't believe in such fickle and romantic rituals.

((Nice try Alloran,)) he muttered to the back of his mind, towards where Alloran was somewhere hidden.

((Search and find the life sign,)) he ordered, snapping out of his hopes and dreams for about the billionth time that day. His daughter seemed to be bursting with joy, skipping about the bridge, and giggling with glee. It was going to be his best day yet.

The ship moved easily over the trees, cloaked from any normal eyes. A sneak attack would just be perfect. The Visser nearly burst out in evil villan laughter thinking of the look of horror on Aximili's face when they caught him and delivered him to his daughter. How fun would that be…

"We've got them," said the same human. "Two life signs," he verified after a second, looking from the Visser Three to the scanner.

Esplin rubbed his hands together with glee. ((Go in and bring them to the ship. Bring them both-- maybe I can knock Aximili into submission if I torture his nephew, eh?))

A millisecond later, a blue, centaur-like figure just like Esplin's appeared on the screen. A figure that looked so similar to his old arch nemesis. He sighed at the sweet memory-- the memory of eating the great 'hero.'

Everything seemed to have been going so well, too easily if the Visser had been thinking, instead of fantasizing. He should have realized the small detail of one of the Andalite's stalk eyes looking directly at exactly where the ship was hovering. He should have realized that the Andalite was intelligent enough to carry a portable scanner of his own-- and a weapon.

"We have trouble," snapped the human, his eyes darting to the Visser.

Before Visser Three could ask what was wrong, Aximili pulled out a gigantic rocket launcher-- out of thin air almost-- and aimed it at them. The size of it shocked Visser Three (it overshadowed the male, for Chaos God's sake!), but Helen, who stared at it with the most childlike happiness, giggled with glee. "Daddy, what does that do?" she asked, hoping that it did what she thought it did.

((Say goodbye Visser,)) cackled a young Andalite voice. The Visser just made out the detail of the one of the Andalite's fingers moving towards a red, shiny button, and hitting it. ((I may not survive in the end, but at least I'm taking you down with me.))

Everything moved in slow motion. Visser Three saw the red flame appear as the rocket was shot out of the tube of the ridiculously-sized thing, heading for the supposedly cloaked ship. One of the Taxxons screamed shrilly, moving the ship to the side just in time for the rocket to tear off one of the ends of the ship. It was damage enough to lose about half the power of the ship, and it began to sink quickly to the ground, smoke trailing above it.

Visser Three took one last look at the screen, watching his shattered dream getting away, before the screen fizzled out and went dark.


	15. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"Tattle-Tail"

"Daddy you broke your promise!" screamed the child-brat. "You said! You said you would get him for me today!"

Visser Three rubbed his temples, trying to keep his temper down. He needed to calm down-- where was Edriss when he needed her?

Do you think I don't know that? he bellowed, at the girl.

He regretted yelling at her as soon as the words came out of his mouth. The effect of his words on her came out almost immediately. At first she stood there standing frozen in shock at being yelled at like that, then the tears came. They welled up out of her cat-yellowed eyes, large watery-spheres, until they became so big that they fell down her cheeks. Before he had the chance to try and redeem himself--

"I'M TELLING MOMMY!" she yelled, possibly twice as loudly as he could ever yell. With that, she ran away from him and into the communications rooms of their apartment.

Wa-wait! Visser shouted, not wanting Edriss to know of his failure. He reached out with his weak hands to try and stop the girl, but it was no use. The next thing he tried was the clop after her, but the door slammed shut in his face. Little did he realize she was only using it as a threat so that maybe she would get her pet sooner.

I will get your pet! he screeched, praying that she had not called her up yet. He had the urge to try and break through the door with his tail, but he didn't dare do such a thing. He put his ear to the door, trying to listen in to what was going on. Inside, it sounded like complete silence. It was possibly a good sign.

The door zoomed open after another second, and Helen's head popped out of the doorway, her eyes once again bright and eager. "Promise?" she asked, her voice high pitched and cute-like.

The Visser felt his hearts melt once again. Promise.

Just then, one of the Hork-Bajir guards came through the entrance, and had made their way towards the Visser as if it was something very urgent. "There is someone outside waiting to meet you, Visser," he said respectfully, on the verge of peeing on himself in fear of standing in front of him.

The Visser muttered a few choice words before leaving his daughter, and following the guard out of the room, and to the lower levels.

"Oh Esplin, I couldn't live without you!" said Edriss over dramatically-- just the way Visser Three liked it. Maybe the day hadn't gone to waste like he had at first thought. She was again in her human form, carrying a rather curious-looking bag. Visser Three turned his head sideways in curiosity-- Edriss couldn't help but show an evil grin.

Oh, I couldn't either, he replied back with equal over-dramatics. He used his tail to trip her as she took a step forward, and made her fall into his arms, tilting her so that she looked up at him. Shall we? he hinted.

"Oh? Where?" Edriss gasped. She stood up, his arms no longer supporting her, her eyes wide.

The guard that stood and waited just behind them seemed to have just gotten over his fear, and rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the whole scene was. Could it get anymore goopier? "You know," he suggested in a monotone voice, "There is a closet right over there." He pointed a claw towards where he indicated.

Really? cackled the Visser, glancing back over at an evilly grinning Edriss. Shall we? His hand floated towards her, for her took take. Edriss grasped his hand, and they made their way towards the closet, leaving the guard hoping that he couldn't hear them from the upstairs. He was already in for a year of Yeerk counseling from all that he heard going on in that room. The girl seemed to scare him the most for some reason.

Better yet, better make it an early day. The Hork-Bajir went with that and left through the exit, hoping that it would be some time before they were through and realized that he was gone.

"DADDY!" yelled the girl through the door after a certain amount of time. "The council of thirteen wants to talk to you!"

That snapped Esplin out of what he was doing. Both Edriss and himself. They both felt their blood turned could, their thoughts flashing back to when they were both last together with the council. Edriss shook her head, knowing that things had changed a lot since then.

"We'll be there in a second!" called Edriss through the door.

Let me get this off first, muttered Esplin. The room was pitch black for about three minutes before their daughter had interrupted them, and neither of them could seem to find the switch at that moment.

"You don't have time-- we have to get there now!" urged Edriss.

Visser Three had started to argue, but he knew she was right. The longer they kept them could have meant the difference between life and death. He sighed, grumbling to himself about how it pinched and chaffed, and how ridiculous he would look in front of the council.

When they managed to get all the way to their apartment, Visser Three had only gotten off the Gladiator helmet, and nothing more. Helen stood at the door, waiting eagerly for them, her hands behind her back. One look at her dad, and she began to roll with laughter. "Ooooh, Daddy! You're in trouble!"

The big question was if she was laughing at him because he was in trouble, or what he was wearing. Probably both. For some reason, he felt like he was the child out of the whole mismatched family. They entered the room, their daughter taking the lead.

In the center of the communications room stood a large holographic image of all the council members, Garoff standing in the middle of the room. They all eyed Visser Three, quite a few of them snickering.

He wore a black leather and lacy corset strapped tightly around his waste, and somehow a thong strapped to the other end of his body. The rouge on his cheeks was colored a bit too thickly because it was the one thing on his blue body that glowed so much that it blinded nearly everyone's eyes. His wrists were cuffed, and in one hand, he carried the gladiator helmet.

Esplin could have sworn that all of the council members were looking at Garoff. Looks that kind of said, 'this is your fault.' Garoff only rolled his eyes, and began to speak. "Your daughter says that you promised to give her a pet," he began pointedly, accusingly.

Edriss could have sworn that Visser Three was shrinking back a bit. I-I did, he said.

"Well… Where is it?" Garoff glanced at the girl. The girl in turn smiled sweetly at him, her shoulders bunching up as she twisted back and forth bashfully. She began to giggle as he waved kindly at her and winked with his garish face.

He got away, said Visser Three, taking in a deep breath.

"I suggest you get him," warned Garoff. With that, the holographic image snapped off, leaving them in stunned silence.

Both Edriss and Esplin looked over at their daughter demented. She grinned at looked at them both innocently. "Now can I get my pet?" she asked sweetly.

**AN: Sorry for the long** wait-- I had been very busy as of late. I will add the next chapter this weekend. The corset, make-up-clad andalite is the idea of msTria. I really loved that idea and had to use it (with permission from her ofcourse!) Thank-you so much for all of the reviews Desteny Wolf and VoodooQueen126!! All the reviews made my eyes pop out of their sockets, lol!


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Leash and Collar**

(What am I doing here instead of at one of your pools?) said the still-aristh with his arms crossed over his chest. His voice was monotoned, and from the looks in his eyes, very bored. He stood in the corner of a very child-looking room with a black color around his neck with a shiny pink tag with his name on it.

(Shut-up Andalite filth,) snarled Visser Three. His eye stalks took a closer look at him, looking for any invisible over-sized weapons hiding behind his back. He had the guards thoroughly check him, but he still wasn't convinced. After the Andalite pulled out a different weapon three different times, he wasn't going to trust a meager search.

It took him two days to catch his daughter's new 'pet'. There was no longer a 'last' forest either. He had his red bands Dracon the whole place to corner him. Fortunately Aximili didn't make the move to commit suicide before they got a hold of him-- actually they got to him as soon as they disarmed him, and put a sheath over his tail, which he still wore. They had the little birdie in the cage in the center of the room. His daughter was overjoyed at getting two pets instead of one.

Aximili, sensing that he had reached a pressure point, decided to push it even further. (So what am I doing here? You've always wanted to kill me…) Aximili's eyes grew dark at the last sentence, just tempting the dangerous Visser.

"Hi George!" said Helen as she bounded into the room. In one of her tiny hands held a leash. "Let's go for a walk!"

Aximili looked up with a raised eyebrow to the obviously fallen Visser. (My name is not George,) he said to the strange girl, still looking at the Visser. Had it been one of those cartoons he was so fond of, steam would have been coming out of Esplin's ears.

The girl stomped her foot. "No it's not-- it's George. Now let me get your leash on."

Aximili backed up into the last foot that he had left, before his rear hit the corner wall. (No.)

"You are going on a walk with me!" yelled the girl.

Visser Three grinned evilly. (Do it or I'll kill you slowly.)

(I'd rather die slowly.) Ax crossed his arms over his chest once more, glaring at the Visser with a deep burning hatred, challenging him to just try and kill him slowly.

The Visser tried something a bit closer to home. (Do it or we'll be having birdie for dinner.) One of his eye stalks glanced up at the bird cage towards the nervous red-tailed hawk.

Slowly and rather angrily, Ax bent over low enough for the girl to connect the leash to his new and aggravating collar. (Is that your child?) he asked. He was going to hit him over and over again, and make his life miserable for this humiliation.

The only thing the Visser could do was give him the evil eye, slitting his eyes into thin daggers.

(Really then?) Ax's eyes widened in fake amusement. This was not the same Andalite bandit Esplin had grown up with, he now had a dangerous sense of humor. (Human mating is really addicting,) he stabbed.

(And you know?) shot back the Visser.

(I wouldn't know, I've never done it before.)

"Yeah daddy, he's saving himself for me!" grinned the child, as she began to pull the poor Andalite by the leash. Ax, for once the whole time he had been there with the Visser, looked violated and afraid as he went out of the door.

Visser Three wasn't sure if he even wanted to be living by the time that happened, but he was at least glad that his arch nemesis was afraid.

* * *

"Daddydaddy! George ran away!" screamed the girl as she marched down the hall. She was making good use of her dagger as she walked by all the guards, gutting them as she went. Her temper was beginning to match that of Visser Three's. 

She met her parents at the end of the hall, where a raining holovid was playing just behind them. They didn't even notice their daughter, as they stared up passionately in each other's eyes.

Helen took in a deep breath, enough air to scream at the top of her lungs, "GEORGE RAN AWAY!" The surviving guards decided that then would be the perfect time to leave if they wanted to live any longer than five minutes.

The two passionate lovers finally pulled away from each other to look at their monster-born child. The shout didn't quite register, until about two minutes later after the girl began suddenly shout orders at them both. "I want you to take all of your forces and find him! Find him now! Find him now!" With each word, her voice began to get louder and louder-- and that was when it finally dawned on Visser One that maybe she had raised a demon that should never have existed.

Visser Three, however, remained completely blind of the fact, gloating to his host of how like him his daughter had become. (Maybe even far better!) he crowed. Alloran had nothing to say, thinking the reverse, as he watched his idiot master send out the orders to find 'George.'


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: I'm finally figuring out** how to use all the shiny buttons-- see that shiny line down there? Yay! Anyway, I'm not computer ept. These are the last two chapters I have. The story isn't yet finished, and I'll try to get to it as soon as possible. I've been REALLY busy lately, and I apologize profusly! The reviews have been appreciated! **

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**"Marvelous Destruction"**

Armies upon armies were sent out to find George again. The council of thirteen had somehow agreed to all of this, even when they knew that Visser Three had finally gone off the deep end-- of course they didn't know how far Visser Three would go in trying to find his daughter's pet Andalite.

As they waited, Visser One brushed her daughter's hair-- something that she rarely did. She was going along with the Visser Three's outright attack as Louis Lane would cheer on Superman as she watched him combat an army of Brainyaks. Very cheerfully she combed through her daughters straight hair, humming as she waited for her hero to return from his mission. To add to the romantic mood, she lit a fire at the other end of the room.

Unfortunately for her, it would only make everything feel even creepier.

As she combed from her daughter's scalp to end, she noticed something dark in her daughter's skin. Her jaw dropped, her eyes glinting in anger-- she thought this was far too soon for Helen.

"Helen? Did you get a tattoo in your scalp?" Her voice was slightly edgy. She would make her daughter immediately remove the tattoo as soon as she admitted to it.

Her daughter-dearest looked up innocently. "No, mother I didn't," she replied back sweetly.

Her mother pursed her lips, but began to comb through her hair again. Curious, she began to part the hair to see what the tattoo, or whatever it was, looked like. "Six six six?" she muttered, the number ringing a bell in her host's mind. Suddenly, the comb dropped out of her hand in horror, thunder flashing from the holovid.

Visser One jumped, and looked over her shoulder. "Huh, must've gone off from all of that racket my dearest is setting off."

Smugly, she swaggered to the window, and shut the thing off. Just curious at all that was going on, she opened the window and looked gleefully out. The sky was dark because of all the smoke that floated up to it, Dracon flashes coming from every corner of the city. Most of the city had been flattened, save for the buildings that Visser Three and Visser One owned, and their own building that they lived in.

"Poor dear," she sighed, "He hasn't had a chance to conquer and demolish anything in so long. I'm so happy for him!" Edriss wiped a tear that formed at the corner of her eye and walked back to her daughter who watched the destruction from the couch.

* * *

(ARGH!) screamed Visser Three as he slammed the door open. I still haven't found him! He stomped right into the room, where Edriss looked up at him bewildered. 

"What?" asked Edriss.

"You'll find him again tomorrow, right daddy?" asked their daughter, her eyes looking unnaturally large.

Edriss sighed and looked at her. "Honey, your father needs a rest. Maybe next week-- you're father will be recovered by then." She looked up at Esplin lovingly. "After all, destroying a city does take a lot out of you, doesn't it?"

Esplin looked back at her passionately. (You know, I did keep our store in one piece…)

Visser One's face brightened. "Really? Shall we go?" She moved to get up, completely forgetting about her daughter, who began to try and speak about George. Helen was beginning to hate that woman.

Miffed, she left them to their 'romance', whatever that was, and moved down a couple flights of stares. All of the guards were long gone in fear of her losing her temper again. The sun began to peak through all of the smoke, so she didn't bother cutting on any overhead lights as she moved along, closer to the communications room.

It wasn't fair-- mommy always hogged daddy, and she never got anything. Her pet wasn't even found… He was probably far away now, with another owner. The thought made her burn from deep inside. She would settle this once and for all: she was going to get rid of mommy and daddy because she could do without either of them!

As she moved down the hall towards the room, she thought she heard a bumping noise, coming from one of the closets. She paused, her hand on her favorite dagger that daddy had trained her to use so well.

Inside the creature froze, hoping that she would just leave, thinking that something in the closet was settling. He looked through the peephole, watching her as she stared at the door suspiciously. Just as she turned around, he relaxed his muscles, hoping that she would be gone long enough so that he could escape in one piece.

SHLINK!

The dagger stabbed into the door angrily, and Helen pulled at it, the door creaking on its hinges, begging to break lose. The creature decided to give up, knowing that he had been found.

(Fine, fine, I'm coming out,) said Ax glumly. The sheath was still locked onto his tail, so he couldn't get all that far-- the thing prevented him from morphing somehow too. It was most aggravating. And the girl found him to top it off.

"George!" screeched Helen. With that she yanked the door off of its hinges, and ran in to hug him.

Aximili tried to stop a shiver from crawling down his spine, knowing that he probably wouldn't get the chance to run away a second time. Helen pulled away, grabbing a hold of his head, and began to pull him along with her.

"I'm going to get rid of mommy and daddy," she told him, grinning innocently.

Ax suddenly felt his day brighten. Maybe being a pet wasn't so bad after all-- if it got rid of his enemies in the end…


	18. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:** Yay! I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to wait until the summer came so that I could work on it in one go, and stay focused on it. The story is finished, and I will post the last chapter on Sunday. Today is the... second to last chapter and an interlude. Hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appriciated! Thank-you to those who have been reviewing, and to those who liked it so much that they nagged me, lol!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Kandrona Tower**

Well, one of the towers that did survive Esplin's destruction, aside from their romantic store, was the large tower that contained a Kandrona. It's warmth could be felt for miles and miles around, feeding thirsty Yeerks of old and new. Helen and George were headed right towards it. Ax followed her around on a leash, but he kept heart, marching along.

"Now first we are going to get mommy and daddy," she rambled, saying the same thing for about the trillionth time. "Then we are going to take the stupid council. They never do anything. They got me that stupid toy last year!"

Ax rolled his eyes right behind her back. That was why humans were great to be around. They could never see you making faces at them.

"That was some cheap toy that they found in the catalogues-- they had a pet section too, but that was better. Mommy is so evil and stupid, she always messes things up-- she'll pay--"

They climbed up and up the stairs, making their way to who knew where. Ax wondered why she would go to the tower to get to the council of thirteen. It seemed to take forever, and he began to wonder how she did not once stumble, or fall over in exhaustion. Yet as they went on, she kept on muttering to herself (he wasn't sure if she was still talking to him anymore) and climbing the stairs without once slowing down.

They reached the top, just as the earth sun was falling under the horizon. Lately it had darkened to red as it set. Ax had heard a rumor that the empire would soon be changing the atmosphere within a few months.

The room was wide and circular, and Ax felt his skin shiver as he felt the disgusting warmth of the Kandrona that took over the center of the room. The was a screen at one in, and just when he was about to take a step forward--

"George, stay!" ordered Helen. Out of surprise, he did stay as she skipped forward and began punching in buttons near the screen. Slowly he moved forward. "Yay! I'll have mommy and daddy now-- they'll regret treating me the way they did."

(I'm sure they will,) muttered Ax. He hoped that she didn't catch the sarcasm. Maybe things would work in his favor.

Seconds later, the council of thirteen appeared on the screen, and Helen already had started the water works. Ax watched their faces move from slightly annoyed, to looks of pity and concern. It was an amazing sight to watch because he had heard that the council were people to fear. He snickered at the thought, for a mere human girl had managed to conquer them with one look.

"M-m-mo-mommy and d-d-da-daddy were mean!" she pouted. The stuttering was a bit over done, but none of the council seemed to notice. One of the Taxxons began to start tearing up, and fat tear wallowing from one of its upper eyes. Helen smeared her dripping tears across her cheeks, as she tried to mop them up with the back of her hand. Ax crossed his arms over his chest, watching.

"And why were they mean to you pookie?" asked Garoff. "Were the wittle Vissers not vewy nice?"

"Th-th-they were ignoring me!" she said, poking out her bottom lip. The Taxxons that had the huge tear on one of its eyes began to sob violently, though his face couldn't be seen because he was bent over, face covered by his hood.

"And what do you want us to do?" asked Garoff. He took a step forward, looking at her in the eyes. Ax thought that he was reading everything. He thought for a moment that everything was over before it started.

Helen moved her face from her hands, cheeks red from being tear-stained. She had a dark and scary look that reminded everyone of Visser Three's look of anger. "Kill them."

Garoff eye's widened-- but not out of surprise. "Isn't that adorable?" He looked over his shoulder at the other council members, who nodded in agreement-- he meant it, and it wasn't sarcasm. It had taken Ax years to get the art of sarcasm and his radar wasn't going off at all. "She's just like her parents!" His face broke into and evil, toothy grin. "But better and advanced than either of them."

His face melted, and he was back to talking to Helen. "We will call them right up and give them what they deserve, okay pookie." Pookie? "We will meet you at the tower and give you all the attention you want!"


	19. Interlude Time! 3

Interlude Four

"Wait wait wait," said Edriss, her hip slung to one side, hand resting on it. "Better than either of us? I would think that she would have been a bit mentally retarded with some of Esplin's DNA. This has to be a joke."

Edriss had given up on trying to get herself out of the whole situation, and decided to see it as comedic entertainment. It was amusing how the Andalite child got involved in the whole thing as the pet. She stood just behind him, looking over his shoulder at the screen of the council of thirteen. She would have expected Garoff to be more intelligent than that.

The Ellimist looked at her sympathetically. He put a hand on her shoulder as if trying to consol her, but she rolled her eyes. "This isn't a joke," he replied, shaking his head. His voice was slow as if he wanted it to slowly sink in, as if she was distraught and shocked. She wasn't and she felt quite annoyed. "I hope you see why it wasn't meant to be."

Edriss decided to play along with it and sighed 'heavily'.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N** Sorry about taking so many... months to update. There are two more parts after this, and I'll be posting them as soon as I post this, or whenever fanfiction will let me post this... Oo Thanks to those who reviewed to this story!

-Eyes

Chapter Sixteen "The Gun Thing"

Helen and Ax waited for a few seconds, and then the council of thirteen all appeared on the floor, just like one of those transporters on Star Trek. There was a pause before anything happened, then Helen swung around, glaring at Ax. Ax jumped as she pointed at him.  
(Do that gun thing you did to daddy.) Ax gave her a sideways look, at first confused. I do not know what you mean. Then he suddenly froze.  
(Do it now!) she snarled, ordering him. Her hands were on her hips. The council looked confused as to what she was talking about, so they just stood, frozen, watching what was going on before them.  
Here? He was feeling suddenly pressured. He had never had an audience before, and it was always in an emergency-- and he had thought that his "master" had some sort of plan not including him.  
(NOW!) she shouted.  
Finally, Ax snapped into action, one of his hidden weapons coming out from his back, fully loaded. He was about to aim it at the council and shoot, but it was grabbed out of his hands by that insolent girl. With practice and precision, she aimed and fired within milliseconds of him pulling it out.  
TTTTSSSZZZEWWWW!  
A loud sound issued in the room, nearly deafening. Ax winced. It was not supposed to be shot inside a building, he said, looking over at her. He was more worried about the poor oversized weapon, than the council turning bright yellow, before dematerializing into nothing.  
When he finally realized it, Visser One and Visser Three came through the doors, looking alarmed, wondering why they were called up. Visser One wondered fleetingly if it had anything to do with her daughter again. Helen put the weapon down, and smiled happily, saying in a high-pitched voice, (Hi mommy and daddy!) She began to back up slowly towards one of the walls. Visser One didn't take another step, arms crossed over her chest, her husband standing next to her confused. (Honey, what do you want?) Before she said another word, Helen had her back towards the wall, her spine hiding a lever, that Ax hadn't noticed before. He was losing his touch. Without another word, she pulled the lever down-- and down her parents went. All the way down to the ground floor. Ax could hear their screams growing from loud to quiet, before they suddenly stopped.  
(Bye bye Mommy and daddy!) She began to giggle, delighted. With that, she clapped her hands and then kicked the weapon over the edge of the building. She gave him a sideways look, smiling brightly at him. (I didn't want you getting away. I'm getting married to you, and we'll rule together! Yay George!) She giggled and hugged him around the middle.  
Ax rolled his eyes, preferring that it not be that way. He slowly moved towards the edge, hoping that she wouldn't notice, and pushed her over the edge with his tail. She looked shocked and betrayed as she tipped over-- humans really needed to find some way to not tip over so easily! And she disappeared, becoming smaller and smaller as she fell. Now the abomination was gone.  
Now he was free to rule!  
Ax began to laugh evilly, rubbing his own hands before turning around to destroy the Kandrona--


	21. Interlude Time! 4

Interlude

⌠Time to go!■ the Ellimist said suddenly, freezing the scene.  
⌠Wait a minute!■ Edriss yelled mockingly. ⌠I was just getting into it! What happens next?■ she purred. It was certainly a surprise that the child would be the one to end the empire, but why did these great beings not seem to like it? Especially the-- ⌠Ellimist, wouldn▓t you be happy at this ending? That you won in one fell swoop?■ ⌠Well, see,■ said Ellimist awkwardly, ⌠He somehow manages to rip a hole into reality and destroys everything.■ Edriss put her hands on her hips. Everything around her began to change, as if she moved through a tunnel of multiple colors. Moving through time. ⌠Uh-huh, and how does he do that?■ The Ellimist and Crayak looked at each other. The Ellimist turned back to look at her, replying with the answer like it was obvious. ⌠He is Elfangor▓s brother.■ His family tends to mess things up. Some how! yelled the eye, growing larger and larger, looking more red.  
⌠And if the universe is gone, then we have no game. No game we have boredom,■ smiled the Ellimist.  
BYE! they both said. Edriss realized that they were in the small, dark room where she originally was.  
They were gone. 


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Council of Thirteen looked at each other, wondering if the plan had worked. Wondering if their future would be saved, and that Visser One and Three would finally get along. It had been about five hours since they had been forced into that room and drugged with the liquid from the black market, and by now it should have worked.  
Garoff sent one of the council members along with a handful of guards to go into the room to see what had happened. It must▓ve worked. He even tested it on other Yeerks. Even though the results were rather┘ disturbing, it still worked. A hover camera followed the group along, Garoff watching eagerly.  
As if in slow motion, the door opened. The guards waited. He waited. They watched as the door moved, and was finally all the way opened.  
⌠WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!■ Crash A jar went flying, meant to hit Visser Three, but it hit one of the guards instead. The guard fell in a heap, and the council member looked up, confused, at the camera. It should have worked.  
Visser Three at a loss for words shouted back: WELL! I DIDN▓T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! YOU▓RE A SLIMEBALL NOT WORTH WALKING ON THE SAME FLOOR WITH!  
⌠AAAARGH!■ AAAARGH!  
They both screamed at each other, glaring down each other in the face before going their separate ways. All of the guards looked at each other, aghast. Everyone, except for maybe Visser One was confused as to what happened.  
But everything sorted out for Garoff: Before Edriss left the hall, she turned around, looking at the camera, as if at him, even if she couldn▓t really see him-- and flicked him off before moving on. Garoff jumped back, shaking his head before turning the camera off. He shook his head, leaning back in his chair. How did she know?

[END 


End file.
